


Show me all the scars you hide

by Oddpairing



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Business AU, CEO!Seungcheol, Fluff, I don't know what else to tag, Jeonghan being the soft angel he is, M/M, Pining, Secretary!Jeonghan, first thing first lol, pining and affairs basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddpairing/pseuds/Oddpairing
Summary: “It’s not going to start what we have ended.”  Seungcheol whispered, taking another step forward.  Now trespassing Jeonghan's personal space, he can feel Seungcheol's breath ghosting on his skin as Seungcheol tucks his hair behind his ear.
Jeonghan wished he could believe the man's words, but his action made it so hard.  Seungcheol's hand trails down to his temple, to his cheekbone, to his lips, before softly tugging his chin to look up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's JeongCheol everyone!!!>//< I hope you like it!!! :))  
> enjoy<3<3

The clock was striking midnight when his front door bells. Jeonghan rushed to the door in wonder and tipped his toe to see through the peephole.

"God, no" Jeonghan covered his mouth as he opened the door.

There stand his—former—boss in a suit. No, he was _barely_ in a suit Jeonghan thought.  A man in a suit means neat, at least it was what people had told him growing up, and the person in front of him was far from that term.  His locks were everywhere, his outer was gone, and his dress shirt went out.  And his tie was missing with the hint from two of the top buttons opened, screaming the world that he just won his battle against the straining leash knotted on his throat the whole day.

"It's raining" Seungcheol mumbled. His voice loses by the sounds of raindrops sliding on the roof and falling onto the ground through the gables, forming a thin curtain behind Seungcheol.

“At least put your coat on” Jeonghan leans on the door frame, his arms crossed on his chest, silently bearing with the coldness. Seungcheol doesn’t need to look down to know that Jeonghan was pointing at the suit jacket bent in half on his arm.

Seungcheol fakes a cough, amazed at Jeonghan's unusual attitude. “What a great way to treat a visitor.”

“I thought I drafted a resignation letter.” Jeonghan pressed.

“So?” Seungcheol challenged.

"You know I have a boyfriend" Jeonghan whispered his muted question. Jeonghan wished the dictionary would create a new word to describe this kind of relationship because he sounds beyond ridiculous. Too bad the term ‘boyfriend’ was the closest they got.

But Seungcheol did understand, he knew almost everything about Jeonghan’s relationship with his partner. Seungcheol sighs heavily. "That is not the answer I c--"

"I'm really sorry I can't. " Jeonghan cuts.

"Please do explain yourself.” Seungcheol said pinching his nose bridge.

"Because I’m taken, Seungcheol. How many times do I have to tell you?" Jeonghan frowns.

"Your job won't break your relationship, Yoon Jeonghan"

“We've talked about this, Seungcheol" Jeonghan took a deep breath. "It's not about the job."

"Then explain, because I can’t seem to recall any time we talked about any of this stuff." Seungcheol kept his voice as calm as possible despite the flames eating up his patience.

"You're being stupid" Jeonghan was closing the door.

"And you're being unrealistic" Seungcheol held the door.

"You know," Jeonghan exhaled. "its midnight and I really need to sleep"

"Answering my question won't take you hours"

"Find a replacement, Seungcheol, why is it so hard for you not to make a fuss out of nothing?"

Jeonghan was practically repeating exactly what Seungcheol had thought he would easily do. But something with the younger made it really hard to do so. Seungcheol's jaw tensed. Not by anger, but with something odd in him that himself couldn't explain.

"Talk." Jeonghan demands, he waited enough for the lack of response from Seungcheol.

Seungcheol fell silent though, trying to figure out the logical voices in his head. “Why would you see that?” Seungcheol finally responded. Knowing it had nothing to do with Jeonghan's question, but it was the first thing crossed his mind when his thoughts were so loud.

Jeonghan took a deep breath and bit his tongue. “You’re the man with bunch of people lining on both sides just to create avenue for you to walk down the building. You got their heads bowing for you as you walk before them. You see those skyscrapers? One of the tallest is written on your name. The kings afraid to say the wrong things to you even at small enquiries they forgot how powerful they are as well,” Jeonghan blurted. _Kings._ A word Jeonghan chose to describe the head of the nation’s most influential companies. It was a term from the younger that Seungcheol disliked so much. “You own all of those people, Seungcheol. You have the authority to control everything under your finger. And yes I apologize if I don’t see why you shouldn--” 

“What a whole crap someone who’d been on the same train with me for nearly five years would say. You know it’s not what it looks like." Seungcheol cuts, his patience grew very thin. Guilt reaches his nerves as soon as he catches Jeonghan flinched by his sharp speaking. “Well, I guess we’ve gone too far from the topic.” His tone changes drastically, a lot softer this time.

“I-I'm sorry” Jeonghan looks down, suddenly remember his place. “It was very unthoughtful of me to say such things.” Jeonghan was never the person who’s careless about what people thought. His dad always taught him when he was younger to be the nice person everyone looks up to, and somehow that had stuck with him for years. And that was one very reason Seungcheol was having a hard time patching his soft spot for Jeonghan.

“What exactly are you so afraid of?” Seungcheol took a step forward.

“We ended this, Seungcheol." Jeonghan's voice was shaky. "I've been so relieved that we finally ended what we should have never started in the first place."

Jeonghan's speech was like an old radio to him. Seungcheol would be lying if Jeonghan's features weren’t distracting him. Seungcheol was mesmerized of how his long strands fell perfectly to his shoulders, how his small birthmark on the inner corner of his cheek could be so endearing, and how gorgeous he looked trying hard holding back the tears pooling his eyes.

Jeonghan was an angel.

“It’s not going to start what we have ended.” Seungcheol whispered, taking another step forward. Now trespassing Jeonghan's personal space, he can feel Seungcheol's breath ghosting on his skin as Seungcheol tucks his hair behind his ear.

Jeonghan wished he could believe the man's words, but his action made it so hard. Seungcheol's hand trails down to his temple, to his cheekbone, to his lips, before softly tugging his chin to look up.

Jeonghan stood there in doubts. His heart was urging him to step backwards, locks the door, and forget the man had ever laid a foot on his doorstep. But his body was paralyzed, his skin silently screaming for Seungcheol's touch. The rain was falling in slow motion as Seungcheol slowly leans forward.

_I'm sorry_

Jeonghan really wants to push but his hand was frozen on Seungcheol's chest. And his body was too until Seungcheol's lips finally cherished his. His heart was beating so fast he thought Seungcheol could hear them. Jeonghan's bottom lip was quivering. Either from the cold wind slapping his jaw or the rocket inside his stomach was finally take off.

_I'm so sorry_

It started out chaste until Jeonghan gasps when Seungcheol licked his bottom lip, asking for permission. Nonchalantly, they went deeper and deeper and their fingers were everywhere on each other. Jeonghan's mind was filled with nothing but guilt at the same time his fingers were scrabbling on Seungcheol's buttons.

And that night Jeonghan ended up stepping backwards and locks the door.  

Only in a totally different reason his deepest heart wants him to.

 

\-------------

 

The telephone on Seungcheol's desk was ringing and Jeonghan was so sorry to say that it would be the first time he had to ditched them. It was barely six in the morning and Jeonghan had been alone in Seungcheol's office for two hours rushing and counting here and there collecting papers he would never knew how it possibly be useful for the meeting but Seungcheol asked for them anyway.

They were having this annual event with the chairs of the nation's largest, which was starting in about six hours that never fails to get Jeonghan biting his fingernails off each year. He never knew a meeting would be so intense but it was what it was.

It had started to be a small meeting of raising firms linking chains. Years passed and they continue to rise and turned bigger and bigger until his father was gone when Seungcheol was fifteen. Being the only child, he grew up supporting his father and took over the throne just ten years later.

And somehow the event got greater by the years it brought the press down the field. Jeonghan would always ducked his head and walked behind Seungcheol, hiding from the flashes of cameras, and Seungcheol would always quicken his pace as he gives his best smile and nodded to the press as they walked into the venue.

Jeonghan's phone buzzed across the table just in time for him to wake up from his brief thoughts. Guilt rises to his stomach as he read the message. Jeonghan bit his lip; he was debating with himself whether or not to text back. His finger was approaching the screen to swipe on the message when the door was opened 

"Mr. Seungcheol just called." A neat woman on her attire, Jeonghan noticed as one of the front desks, informed by the door. They stopped calling Seungcheol by his last name since he ordered Jeonghan to inform them to do so with some reason he never told. Jeonghan doesn't need further talks to understand. He nods as a cue for the woman to leave.

Jeonghan waited for the door to close before checking his watch in panic.

7:46

Jeonghan cusses under his breath—followed by a self-slap on his lips with mumbles of apologies—before sprinting to the elevator.

Meanwhile, a person was tapping his fingers on a table.  His eyes glued to his phone screen laid next to his favorite coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was supposed to be a light, fluffy, short fic. I literally have no idea how it turned into this'-'  
> anywayy~  
> stay tune for updates and don't forget to leave kudos and comments!!! I would love to know your thoughts:)) the more the comments the faster the update<3<3


End file.
